


A Pair of Gold Rings.

by Jonathan_D_Allard



Series: Marriage [2]
Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV), Thirteen Reasons Why - Jay Asher
Genre: M/M, Tony is married, cheeting, lovers figthing, marringe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:13:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25098973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jonathan_D_Allard/pseuds/Jonathan_D_Allard
Summary: There is only three thing that can't be hidden, the sun, the moon and the truth. Tony could care less about the sun and the moon, he just wanted to keep the truth so far in the dark it wound never be discoverd.
Relationships: Caleb/Tony Padilla
Series: Marriage [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1817830
Kudos: 5





	A Pair of Gold Rings.

Caleb was happy, things was going great for once. He was winning most of his matches, Tony was working in his father's old garage as well as taking business on his second year in the local college. They moved in together over a year ago, to get more space to be together without having to considering Tony's education and workload before Tony had moved in with him it had gotten to them nearly never ever seeing each other. It had been hard work for them to getting in the flow of living together, but now it simply just flowed.

Caleb had been doing their laundry as well as cleaning the apartment today, the only thing he needed to be done was putting the clean clothes away. Usually it was something Tony would do, because he had a very specific way of placing his things, very neat and borderline OCD. Caleb didn't mind. Tony had been studying for some test, so Caleb had decided to just get the clean clothing out of the way and risk Tony's fury for maybe placing the clothing in the wrong draws.

Caleb pulled out Tony’s sock draw to dump the clean sucks and briefs into the draw. What he found was very out of place, it was a little black velour box. Caleb heart skipped a beat, his lungs had trouble heaving in air. He felt dizzy. It was obvious what it was. Caleb took the box up, when he opened it, he saw the stylish gold band. He was smiling so hard that his cheeks hurt.

After looking at it for another moment, he saw the engraving on the inside, it popped at his eyes. The name was right, but the date was wrong, it was from last summer.

Caleb didn't understand. That was then he saw the slip of paper sticking through the socks on the bottom of the draw. He pulled it out with the same hand he held the box in. His heart sank to the pits of his stomach as he read the words on slightly off-white paper. It felt like a punch to the gut.


End file.
